


Broken

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Two broken people who find a common kink. This is just smut, no real plot.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 3 - Knifeplay

The knife was a work of art. The handle was easy to hold and the grip allowed for precision. The blade was kept sharp and shiny. She loved how it looked against his skin. 

There was an ethereal beauty to his skin that thrilled her when she cut. She never cut too deep or too long and it was always a thrill to see the beads of blood that peppered his smooth skin. 

He arched into the pain and let out a low moan. He never enjoyed the intense bouts of pain that others did but this, this small taste of pain is what set him off. The endorphins that rushed over him like a warm blanket was comforting and when she rubbed against his hardened length, well, it was the icing on top. 

She didn’t enjoy receiving the pain but she enjoyed his responses when she drew the knife against him. She was wet, her panties soaked, there was something about the control. The fact that he trusted her enough to be above him holding a knife made her heart beat faster. It had been an accident. A moment of weakness that revealed their darker desires.

She tried to kill him, had wanted to kill him. She had used magic to keep him down and the knife was an antique. She grabbed it and threatened to bury it in his chest but she couldn’t. She hated him but the way he looked, his fear wasn’t enough to quell the pain she felt inside. So she had used the knife to cut his shirt to pieces and then to draw patterns into his chest. She wanted it to scar, for his smooth perfect skin to be blemished by her hand, as hers was. It was the feel of his hardened cock and then moan he had desperately tried to hold back that made her stop. He was enjoying it and if her stiff nipples were any indication, so was she. And the rest was history, as they say

“Hermione, please,” he moaned. Hearing her name and not “mudblood” had been a private thrill. Here he was, perfect pureblood, enjoying all that she had to offer. She gently laid the knife aside and undid his trousers. His breathing was accelerated and he kept squirming under her touch. She pulled off his pants and then removed her underwear. She resumed her position on his lap and moaned at the feel of her pussy lips against his cock. He bucked up but she pushed him down with her hips.

“Patience, Draco,” she reminded him. He let out a small whimper. She picked the knife back up and moved her hips so that her cunt rubbed against the length of his cock. The friction was wonderful and she had to hold back from just letting him slip inside her. She wasn’t done.

She gently traced from her abdomen, across her stomach, between her breasts, and up her neck with the very edge of the knife. Draco followed the path with obvious lust. She smiled and licked at the flat part of the blade before moving her hips with earnest and placing one hand on his chest. He moaned at the wet feel of her pussy and desperately wanted her to just get on with it. 

“Oh fuck, please ‘Mione, please.” He clenched his hands into fists and tried to keep himself from just grabbing her and sliding into her wet cunt. 

“I’m not done playing,” she said moaning at the way he begged. She forced herself to stop moving and loved the drawn-out groan he made. She giggled at the frustration clearly on his face and brought the knife to his chest again. His breath hitched at the motion. She smiled at him and traced one of his nipples with the knife. His chest moved up an inch in reflex and Draco moaned at the sensation. She nicked him right next to his nipple and groaned at the way his dick jumped against her lips. 

Hermione couldn’t hold off anymore and dropped the knife next to them before moving so that the head of his cock slipped into her wet pussy. She moaned at the sensation of finally being filled and Draco immediately grabbed her hips. She rode him fast and hard. His grip was painful, nails digging into her skin, but she didn’t mind. This was why they were together. They had both been so broken but here together, they felt almost whole. 

Their pain was what kept them together. Draco sat up and moved so that she collided with him deeper and harder. His cock was hitting her cervix roughly and the sharp pain had her driving her nails down his back. 

“Please,” she moaned. He kissed her. It was a rough kiss with teeth but it helped drive her over the edge. Her walls tightened and shuddered around his cock. He pounded into her a couple more times before burying himself as deep as he could and biting at her neck. Hermione was limp in his arms and all he wanted was to collapse against the bed. 

“Wait!” She said before he could and he watched as she untangled herself and gingerly took the knife that was behind him and placed it on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly easier to write...  
I don't think I'm good at writing smut and this was kind of easy. I'm just reevaluating everything I know now.


End file.
